


"...there is a crown on your brow, did you know that?"

by Quicksilver_Rain



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kin Markings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilver_Rain/pseuds/Quicksilver_Rain
Summary: I've been thinking about Loki's Kin Markings a lot.And by a lot, I mean I think I've been thinking about them since 2016





	"...there is a crown on your brow, did you know that?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Grievance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146378) by [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather). 



I like to think that Loki's ceremonial helm is a stylized version of his Kin Markings, and Odin just hoped no one would notice.

I should maybe expand on this at some point, because I just have... like a lot of ideas. Just a ton, tbh.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Chapter 24 of PeaceHeather's Grievance


End file.
